thepkmnroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode Five: A Battle of Evolutionary Might
' Jasmine: "Let's do this! Glaceon, Quick Attack!" ' Zane: "Eevee, use your Growl to weaken its attack, then use Tackle!" ' Jasmine: "Glaceon!" *Thinking* ''How can he train a Pokémon to fight a superior evolution form so well? Who is this guy? ''"Glaceon, get back up and use Ice Beam!" Zane: "Run away, Eevee!" ' Zane: *Thinking* I've gotta think of something quick. Eevee can't dodge that Ice Beam forever. ''"Eevee, find a spot to jump and use Take Down on Glaceon!" '' Jasmine: "Glaceon, use Iron Tail!" ' Zane: "Eevee, Eevee are you okay?!" Jasmine: "I guess that's it. Glaceon, return and-" ' Zane: "Eevee, you're alright!" Jasmine: "How could an Eevee recover from an impact like that? Hm, I've gotta give it to you, Zane; Eevee's a lot stronger than when I was training it!" Zane: "Thanks! I know that Eevee can do this! Eevee, let's do this!" Eevee: *Victory yelp* Jasmine: "Glaceon, Water Pulse!" ' Zane: "Eevee, get out of there!" ' Jasmine: "What was..." Amy: "Did Eevee just use...?" Zane: "Eevee just used Shadow Ball! Alright!" ' Jasmine: "Your Eevee's impressing me more and more! I'm actually enjoying this fight!" Zane: "You're in for a big surprise! Eevee, use Take Down!" Jasmine: "Quick Attack, Glaceon!" ' Zane: "Eevee, you did it!" Jasmine: *Smiling* "Guess he does have what it takes to be the better Trainer. Glaceon, return." ' Zane: *Laughing and holding Eevee in the air* "You did it, Eevee! I'm so proud of you!" Jasmine: "Well, I guess you are the better Trainer. I'm sorry that I ever doubted you, Zane. Maybe force isn't the best method to training Pokémon. I'm gonna treat all of my new clients with better care from now on." Zane: "That's great. So, I guess Eevee's going to have to go back to its Trainer now, right?" Jasmine: "Nope. This Eevee doesn't have a Trainer. I lied about this Eevee belonging to someone because I didn't want to admit that I just train random and wandering Eevee. But you've shown me that every Eevee has its own strength. It doesn't have to evolve to become stronger. If you just work with Eevee, it'll get stronger." Zane: "I'm glad that you see things my way now. So, can I keep Eevee?" Jasmine: "Sounds to me like Eevee's in the best hands to train it. I think Eevee would love to go with you." Zane: *Looking at Eevee* "How about it, Eevee? Would you like to be my partner?" Eevee: *Nods and licks his face. Purrs and happily yelps with joy* ' Amy: "You're really collecting quite the team of Pokémon, Zane." Zane: "I just know that I'll become the greatest Trainer that anyone has ever seen." Arthur: "Hey, Zane, have you thought about training for the first Gym in Emerald City?" Zane: "Gym? What's a Gym?" Arthur: "What?! How can you expect to become the greatest Trainer if you don't even know what a Gym is?!" Zane: "I was kinda winging it, really." Arthur: *Comically falling to the ground. Stands up and brushes himself off* "A Gym is where the strongest Pokémon Trainers wait for challengers to battle them and prove their strengths. If you win, you get a badge from that Gym Leader, proving that you beat them fairly and also showing your skill." Zane: "I guess I should start training then." Amy: "We don't have a lot of time, though. Emerald City is just a couple miles away." Zane: "Hey, Arthur, you think your Escavalier is up for another battle?" Arthur: "Sure. Let's do it." ' Zane: "Axew, you're up buddy." Axew: "Axew!" (Okay!) ' Zane: "Axew, use Headbutt!" Arthur: "Escavalier, Double Edge!" ' Arthur: "Hidden Power!" Zane: "Dragon Pulse, Axew!" ' Zane: "Alright! A direct hit!" Arthur: "I wouldn't be so sure of it, Zane." Zane: "What?" ' Zane: "But, how did Escavalier come out of that hit without a scratch?!" Arthur: "I had Escavalier use Iron Defense right before Axew's Dragon Pulse hit. Escavalier avoided all damage from the impact." Zane: "Not bad. Alright, Axew, let's use your strongest attack! Dragon Rush!" Arthur: "Escavalier, use your X Slice attack! Full strength!" ' Zane: "Don't give up, Axew!" Arthur: "Keep pushing back, Escavalier! You can do it!" ' Amy: "Axew can no longer battle! The winner is Arthur and Escavalier!" Arthur: "Alright!" *Running and hugging Escavalier* "We did it, buddy!" Escavalier: *Grunting excitingly* Zane: *Picking up Axew* "You did great, Axew. Take a nice, long rest. You've earned it." ' Arthur: "You and Axew seem to always get stronger with every match, Zane." Zane: "Same for you and Escavalier. I know now that I've got a lot more work to do before I can compete against the Gym Leader in Emerald City. What's he like anyway?" Arthur: "I think the Gym Leader's a girl." Zane: *Blushes* "Oh, um, well...then what's she like?" Arthur: "From what I've heard, she deals with mostly Grass-type Pokémon." Amy: "Hey Zane, you should use your Cyndaquil against her Pokémon. Grass-types are really weak against Fire-types like Cyndaquil." Zane: "Thanks for the suggestion, but I've already settled on my Pokémon." Arthur: "I also heard that she likes to fight with two Pokémon at the same time." Zane: "Perfect. Then I'll be using Axew and Eevee." Amy: "Axew and Eevee? But, Axew's a Dragon-type, and Eevee's just a Normal-type. You should really consider matching Pokémon's weaknesses here, Zane. Especially for your first Gym." Zane: "I don't rely off of what a Pokémon's weaknesses or strengths are. I rely off of that Pokémon's heart and willpower. Those are the only two things that I need to win. Heart and will power." Arthur: "You're pretty crazy to trust that kind of stuff, Zane. But, nothing we say will change your mind, will it?" Zane: *Settling into his sleeping bag and looking at the stars* "Nope. Night, everyone." ' '''(End)